New York Demons
by fanficpremium
Summary: Inside the story.


The Friends meet Buffy & gang & the charmed ones. (Takes place after BtVS S7)

You'll have to be a regular viewer of Buffy & Friends at least to get some of the humor.

Rated R for horror violence & offensive language/dialogue and extremely strong Femslash and het content

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

Genres: Horror/Comedy/Drama/Romance (Contains Femslash)

**(Scene: Central Perk, the Friends are sitting around the table)**

**Ross: Did you know that by 2020 you maybe able to download your thoughts & live like a computer?**

**Phoebe: I feel I've heard this story before…**

**Rachel: I wonder who told us that story…**

**Chandler: OK, so I can connect a wire between my head & a computer & the computer will start talking like me?**

**Ross: No, see it's like this… **

**(Camera drifts away towards the door, Buffy, Kennedy, Willow, Xander & Giles enter)**

**Kennedy: Willow, are you sure New York was the best place to get away from demons?**

**Willow: I'm not sure about that but it's a really cool place to hang out sweetie. (Their relationship had grown to rather extreme levels, they had bonded in so many ways after the fall of Sunnydale, they felt safe around each other, that is if Buffy was around as well)**

**Xander: Hey guys listen, a demon shows up & my game is over, ok? After what happened to Anya…**

**Buffy: We understand Xander. (Xander had finally overcome the death of his loved one and the possibility of fighting demons had reminded him of what could happen to one of his friends)**

**Giles: Let's drop the talking & order some coffee. Excuse me, waiter, we would like 5 cappuccinos please.**

**(Meanwhile, on the street outside the central Perk Phoebe is talking to Piper)**

**Phoebe: Stop nagging me!**

**Piper: WHY did you force us to fly here all the way from San Francisco just so YOU can have fun?**

**Paige: Hey Piper loosen up! I wanted to get away for a while too!**

**Piper: We have duties as good witches to help the innocents.**

**Phoebe: WE HAVE DUTIES AS PEOPLE TO HAVE FUN!**

**Piper: Don't call me for help when San Francisco is completely destroyed.**

**(Giles had just come out of the coffee shop and he heard everything)**

**Giles: You know, you really should keep that down, not everybody has a vampire slayer for a close friend.**

**Phoebe (shocked): YOU WHAT? There's something like a vampire slayer?**

**Giles: Would you happen to be the charmed ones?**

**Piper: How did you know that?**

**Giles: See, I used to be Buffy's…**

**Paige: Buffy?**

**Giles: The vampire slayer, I used to be her watcher & when the Watcher's council…**

**Piper: What's a watcher?**

**Giles: Something similar to a mentor for a vampire slayer.**

**Phoebe: This is very hard to believe, I mean "Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"**

**Giles: Well it's true, and if you're the charmed ones…**

**Piper: Trust me, we are.**

**Giles: Then you should know about her.**

**Phoebe: Not been doing our homework.**

**(Buffy walks out of coffee shop)**

**Buffy: Oh hello Giles, it's like the day that I fought Dracula while you were downstairs making out with his three leading ladies.**

**Giles: That's a very immature thing to say Buffy, plus couldn't these people I'm talking to NOT be witches?**

**Buffy: That's impossible, I was eavesdropping. (Smiles and turns to the charmed ones) Sorry if that offended you, I just have to make a good joke when it comes around, I need to cheer myself up, after Anya died and all…**

**Phoebe: Who's Anya?**

**Buffy: Oh just our deceased former vengeance demon friend.**

**Paige: Vengeance demon? I never heard of them.**

**Giles: I certainly expected the Charmed ones to be a little more aware of the evils around them. Have you ever gone through your umm… book carefully?**

**Paige: You know about the Book of Shadows?**

**Piper: PAIGE! We're in the middle of NY city for god's sake.**

**Paige: Uh… speaking of God, is there any proof of his existence yet?**

**Buffy: Nothing Concrete.**

**Giles: Well, in the old mythological books there have been mentions of…..**

**Buffy: Oh, shut up, let's go inside.**

**(They go inside to find Kennedy and Willow making out on a couch in the middle right in front of this gang of people also sitting there, Xander, Joey and Chandler mesmerized by the short but hot kiss.)**

**Monica: Oh you guys are SO immature.**

**(Chandler jumps at the sound of her voice)**

**Chandler: Uh… Yes, honey, I was just…**

**Rachel: How come Ross wasn't gaping like you asses were?**

**Ross: No offense Willow, was that your name? I'm kinda anti-lesbian cuz I was married to one so you know…?**

**Buffy: So, Will, I see you've made yourselves some friends while I was gone.**

**Willow: Oh sorry, Buffy and Giles these are Phoebe, Chandler, Ross, Joey, Monica, and Rachel.**

**Buffy: And these are Piper, Paige, and Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: Oh, Oh, another Phoebe!**

**Willow: Nice to meet you Phoebe. (without any regard to Paige or Piper)**

**Kennedy: WILLOW, can't you see the other two?**

**(Willow was busy looking somewhere other than Phoebe's face)**

**Willow: Uh, what honey?**

**Buffy: Anyway, sorry to break up your meeting but we have to go…**

**(Outside the Central Perk)**

**Giles: Willow, Xander, Kennedy, we have a matter to discuss urgently with these three young ladies, can we go to your hotel room?**

**Piper: Oh sure, come on…**

**(In the Halliwell's suite)**

**Giles: Well, I'm terribly sorry to have to destroy both of your vacations but there has been a sudden outburst of supernatural activity in the city.**

**(Willow, Xander and Kennedy seemed shocked that Giles would speak of such a matter in front of strangers)**

**Giles (seeing their expressions): Oh sorry, the sisters are good witches called the Charmed ones.**

**Willow: Oh I used to be a witch but…**

**Giles: Well, Willow, the Halliwells aren't self-educated witches, they were born witches with powers. Anyway, there have been huge amounts of strange killings, almost ritualistic, the last involving draining blood of a man completely then decapitating and disemboweling him.**

**(An ewww…. From the whole room was heard)**

**Giles wiping his glasses: These happenings seem to be the rituals to calling on an demon of destruction called Markuk, this demon is extremely powerful, and is being called upon- I would guess –to destroy whole countries or cities, he is capable of doing this in a few days so we have to stop him from rising.**

**Phoebe: OK, what do we do? I mean we usually chant or something but I doubt he's there in the book of shadows.**

**Giles: Well, I'm afraid we'll need your help with several things but it won't really work like you do it, I suppose, with a few potions or incantations?**

**Buffy: OK, so what do we do now?**

**Giles: I suppose we'll just have to wait till the next killing occurs…**

**(All of them left the room except Willow who was reading a book and Phoebe who was still getting ready. As Phoebe took off her shirt Willow couldn't help but take a peek from behind her book, she noticed how voluptuous and sexy Phoebe was and how perfectly proportioned her breasts were…)**

**Willow: OH FUCK! (noticing that she was absolutely wet and that she had stained the bed)**

**(Phoebe jumped and went over to her)**

**Phoebe: What happened? **

**Willow: Oh nothing. (Quickly covering up the stain).**

**(But Phoebe had already noticed and she looked at Willow, her breasts still hanging out)**

**Phoebe: You know, I've had lesbian sex before too. And I know I'm hot.**

**(Willow just couldn't bear it, she didn't know if it classified as rape and she didn't care, she didn't give a fuck what Kennedy would say, she just grabbed Phoebe and kissed her and to her surprise, Phoebe didn't resist, instead she inserted her tongue into Willow's mouth and Willow did the same, it was a long kiss and it went from tender to rough to tender again)**

**Willow: Oh God, Phoebe!**

**Phoebe: What? Do you want me to fuck you?**

**Willow: Please, please…**

**(Phoebe slid down licking every inch of Willow's lovely breasts and delighted at the sight of her hardened nipples, she bit them hard and Willow screamed in delight as Phoebe reached her navel and went further down all this time fucking Willow with her finger, then she reached Willow's thighs and separated them with such force that Willow screamed out of pain and pleasure and then she started massaging Willow's clit so hard that Willow screamed again, and then she went further down and started licking Willow, then she inserted her tongue and Willow thought that all her life she had never seen ANYBODY who could do such fabulous things with their tongue, not Oz, not Xander, not Tara, not Kennedy. The sheets were now soaking and Phoebe finally stopped and looked up…)**

**Phoebe: Satisfied?**

**Willow catching her breath (said naughtily): God, yes, but not yet…**

**(She reached into her bag and took out a red toy, and she thought that the fact this had been in Kennedy just yesterday made her even happier to use it. She ordered Phoebe to turn over and stuck it five inches up her ass, then she took it out as even the athletic girl couldn't take anymore and ordered her to turn her over and stick it in her, Phoebe followed orders and did so….)**

**(A knock on the door, then somebody walked in on them…)**

**Willow: KENNEDY?**

**The end of chapter one I'll update soon hope u enjoyed.**


End file.
